


let's just stay with whatever we have here

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, friends to lovers?, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: wonwoo and mingyu's relationship has always been different than the normal friendship, and their friends can testify that
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	let's just stay with whatever we have here

It started when Jun and Minghao were in Wonwoo’s apartment discussing his recent breakup with a toxic ex. Long story short, this asshole of a man owes Wonwoo money and Minghao was determined to drag it out of the guy’s bank account if he had to. 

“Two hundred dollars,” Minghao says, pointing to Wonwoo with his right finger and a cold glass of wine with three ice cubes swimming around in his left hand. He’s settled on a compensation of $300, but Jun on the other thinks it’s too much and tries to narrow it down to $150. As much as Minghao loves Jun with all his heart, he thinks that price range is bullshit. “Jun, that’s too low. It should at least be $300.”

Jun ponders with an adorable pout. “I think $300 is too much. We’ll be cheating out on his money.”

Minghao almost tosses his wine. “Cheating out his money? Baby, he  _ cheated  _ on Wonwoo! And he owes him money!” He’s clearly getting too aggravated over this situation. But Wonwoo respects that of Minghao. His ex did clearly ask for too much during their toxic relationship which ended with one too many emotional luggage and money issues.

They’re currently sitting in the living room and Wonwoo has his phone in his hand, staring at the message with his ex regarding their relationship. His ex had apologized and offered to repay him his money but Wonwoo is yet to reply, (Minghao insisted on leaving him on read for ten minutes. He says it strikes panic into the other end.) so Wonwoo has his phone screen on, watching the time pass as Minghao and Jun argue over what their final price should be.

“I still think $300.” Minghao insists. He has finished his wine at this point. “Wonwoo, what do you think?”

Both Jun and Minghao turn to look at Wonwoo and he returns with widened eyes. “Well, frankly, I’m thinking $1,000.” He says with a nonchalant shrug, expecting the surprised looks from his closest friends.

“One...thousand...?” Jun ghosts out through his lips and even Minghao looks shocked at his sudden ultimatum. “Are we trying to rob him?”

“Okay Wonwoo, even I think $1000 is too much. Like yes, you are worth more than that but, $1,000? If anything, $500 should be enough.”

Wonwoo is convinced, but he isn’t  _ not _ convinced either. He doesn’t know how this whole “how much does his cheating ex owe him” thing works and frankly, $1,000 doesn’t seem too bad at the moment. His phone screen is still on and all he has to do is hit that pretty little send button.

“Oh, Mingyu is here!” Minghao announces when the door opens to reveal the six foot handsome man entering the apartment. He’s dressed in a nice pair of casual pants that compliments his long legs, and a white shirt to show off his build. 

“Hey guys,” Mingyu says, walking into Wonwoo’s kitchen and taking a water bottle from the fridge. “What are we talking about?” He asks as he sits down next to Wonwoo, eyeing the phone as he rests an arm on the couch behind the latter’s head. The older man shifts in his spot, leaning his head against Mingyu’s shoulder comfortably. 

“We’re talking about Youngmin,” Jun answers, “he owes Wonwoo money.”

“Ah,” Mingyu opens his mouth and nods, a gesture that he remembers the whole situation. “Alright, so how much does he owe?”

“I’m saying $500 at most.” Minghao says. “Jun says $250, which I think is insanely low. What do you think, Gyu?”

Mingyu takes a second to think but he doesn’t think long until he says, “$1,000.” He replies and Minghao and Jun’s eyes widened as Wonwoo gives them the “I told you so” look. Mingyu blinks in confusion at his friends’ reaction. “What?”

“Ignore them.” Wonwoo says, laying against Mingyu’s shoulder again as he picks up his phone and stares at the send button. It’s been eight minutes. “Worse comes to worse, I could always just lower the amount.” 

Mingyu chuckles, knocking his forehead against his best friend’s temple. “Trust me, that asshole will pay you $1000. I know it.” He says and smiles when Wonwoo chuckles.

Minghao huffs. “And how would you know? Unless you literally threaten the guy, there’s no way he’ll pay that much.” 

Mingyu shrugs. “Easy. He has a regular job right? And he gets paid pretty well in finance, so $1000 wouldn’t be that much to him. And he seemed like he realized how much of an asshole he was to Wonwoo hyung so there’s no way he wouldn’t pay him.”

Wonwoo whistles. “When did you get so smart, Kim Mingyu?” He teases and Mingyu grins as he holds the older man closer.

“Since I started to read my books like you told me to, hyung.”

Jun rolls his eyes. “You two are gross.” He says before getting up to walk to the kitchen, leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu to giggle with themselves but before the older Chinese man could’ve left the room, Wonwoo’s phone rings with a single message.

_ “I sent you $1000.”  _

Wonwoo and Mingyu gasp loudly when they read the message, startling their two friends in the room. The former bursts out laughing, falling back on Mingyu's build. “No way!” He says, quickly exiting the messaging app to check his bank account where in fact, he received $1000. 

Minghao’s mouth drops, “That’s crazy! You two literally called it!” He points at them, so amazed that he’s not even bothered by Mingyu’s smug smirk that played on his lips. 

“What can I say?” Mingyu replies, giving a confident shrug. “I’m always right.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Well then, Mr. Right, how about you treat us to dinner then?”

“What?  _ You’re _ the one who got $1000! Why am I the one treating you?”

Wonwoo pouts. “Aw come on, I just got out of an unhealthy relationship, you should at least give me some credit.”

Mingyu sighs but he’s not bothered, grabbing his phone as Wonwoo giggles into his shoulder. “Should we order takeout?” He asks, letting the older fall onto his chest and feels Wonwoo’s hand running through the back of his hair as he scrolls through the restaurant options. “Chinese food?”

Wonwoo hums disagreeably, “We had Chinese last week. How about pizza?” He asks and Mingyu frowns.

“I’m not in the mood for pizza,” Mingyu answers and Wonwoo hums again. 

Minghao watches the two from the kitchen as Mingyu and Wonwoo stay in their own little world. He shakes his head, nudging at Jun. “Things would be a lot easier if those two would just get together already.” He says to Jun who chuckles as he sips from his water bottle.

“They said a million times they’re not interested in each other like that,” Jun replies, pulling in his own boyfriend by his waist. “And you know Wonwoo, he’s been in many different relationships and Mingyu doesn’t do relationships. They’re better off as best friends.”

Minghao frowns. “Still…,” He mumbles, watching Wonwoo giggle and pressing up against Mingyu to whisper something in the younger man’s ears. “Best friends don’t do that.”

Being stuck in the studio writing and producing music isn’t the best thing to do all week, Jihoon would know as he still feels his back aching from sitting at his workstation. But thankfully he managed to finish early today and he gets to head home at two in the afternoon.

Yawning, Jihoon presses the code to his and Wonwoo’s shared apartment and kicks off his shoes lazily. He notices an extra pair of sneakers that doesn’t belong to Wonwoo and in hindsight he should’ve paid more attention to them because when Jihoon entered their living room, he sees Wonwoo sitting on the Mingyu’s back with the younger man laying on his stomach, his shirt slightly rolled up and the back of jeans lowered away too down. 

It is too much of a suggestive position to think about anything else.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jihoon asks, looking at Wonwoo and Mingyu who blink at him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Wonwoo questions back as if this unnatural position was painfully obvious to decipher. “I’m waxing Mingyu’s butt.’

There’s a moment of silence before Jihoon sighs.

“Do you really have to do that on the couch? I sit there.” 

“Well, where else could we do this?”

“Not on the couch?”

“Uh,” Mingyu speaks up nervously with a shaky chuckle. There are some tears in his eyes which probably means Wonwoo had already ripped a patch off his butt already. “As much as I’d love to see you too Jihoon hyung, but could you look away? This is kind of embarrassing to see.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and leaves to his room as Wonwoo chuckles, already putting down another stretch of tape onto Mingyu’s left buttcheek. “Okay this time I’ll really count to three.” He hears Wonwoo say but the groaning that comes from Mingyu is far from convincing. 

“You liar!” Mingyu whines. “You didn’t count to three before!”

“One,” Wonwoo starts, “two,” _ RIPPP–– _

Jihoon hears from his room Mingyu letting out a loud and painful scream before following with (still painful) laughing. His laughter gets tangled with Wonwoo’s deep laugh and Jihoon shakes his head, wondering when the two idiots would just confess to each other already.

“You didn’t count to three again! I knew I couldn’t trust you!”

“Hey, at least your butt cheek is as smooth as a baby’s now!”

“That’s not the point!”

“It’s a point for me!”

“Are you two done?” Jihoon peeks out from his doorway. “Can I come out of my room now or am I still going to see Mingyu’s bare ass again?”

Wonwoo beams. “Do you want to see it? It’s so smooth!” He says excitedly but Mingyu is already getting up to put his pants back on correctly, letting out an awkward cough as Wonwoo laughs behind him. 

“This is the last time you’ll ever shave my butt.” Mingyu hisses without any venom at Wonwoo’s grinning face.

Wonwoo smirks, pulling his best friend down so he can back hug him.“Hey you’re the one who made the bet and lost the game. Not my problem you can’t beat a pro player like me.” He teases , chuckling against Mingyu’s ear.

“I practiced enough and you said you’d go easy on me!”

“Well I lied,” Wonwoo replies, “I don’t play to lose, papa plays to win.” He jokes and Mingyu rolls his eyes as he feels Wonwoo hug him from behind and laugh against his neck. He doesn’t see Mingyu smirk as he lifts the older man up onto his back and spins themselves around. “Put me down, Mingyu!” Wonwoo says between laughs. 

“You got on my back first!” Mingyu replies with just as much laughing and Jihoon watches from the side as he shakes his head.

“Ah, it’s starting to rain,” Wonwoo says when he hears the sound of pitter-patter hitting the library windows. He knew he should’ve brought along an umbrella when he noticed the dark clouds earlier. “Well, that sucks.”

“Do you not have an umbrella?” Wonwoo hears his study partner, Doyoung, asks as he gathers his books together. He looks at the other and frowns at the questions. Doyoung blinks. “Oh, well, Jaehyun is coming over soon to pick me up, I could tell him to bring an extra umbrella for you if you’d want.”

Wonwoo thanks the offer but declines. “I can just wait for the rain to die down. No need for your boyfriend to go through the trouble.”

“Couldn’t you call your boyfriend? Or is he busy?” Doyoung asks but only receives a confused silence from Wonwoo. Doyoung blinks back with the same amount of confusion. “Your boyfriend?”

Wonwoo shifts his eyes around. “Whose boyfriend?”

“Your...boyfriend?”

“I...have a boyfriend?”

“You...don’t?”

“I actually don’t?”

“Then who,” Doyoung is thinking hard. He knew Wonwoo had recently broken up with a toxic ex from what his class partner had told him but then who’s the guy who always meets up with him after class? “Isn’t...that guy from yesterday your boyfriend?”

Wonwoo blinks, and then something clicks in his mind. “Tall guy?” Doyoung nods. “Tan skin, has cute canines?” Doyoung nods again and Wonwoo laughs. “Oh that’s Mingyu. He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Eh, really? You two are awfully close, I was so convinced you two were a thing.”

Wonwoo chuckles again. “No, no, not at all.” He asks as he lazily flips the pages of his textbook. “Mingyu and I are best friends so sometimes it may seem like it, but we’re not together nor do we think about getting together.”

“Wow, it seems like you two get asked a lot.”

Wonwoo scoffs. “You have no idea,” he jokes. “I know Mingyu inside and out from what he likes and dislikes, to his habits and peeves. Trust me, it would not work out between us.”

The door to their study room opens and in comes Doyoung’s boyfriend who grins at him with a beaming, dimpled smile. “Hey baby,” Jaehyun says, “Ready to go?” He asks, smiling as he gestures with his umbrella that’s big enough for the both of them to fit under.

Wonwoo sighs. “Doyoung, you’re so lucky you have a boyfriend to bring you an umbrella.” He pouts. “Sure is sad to be single and lonely.”

“That’s because it’s not his job,” A sudden voice says and before Wonwoo could react, he feels an arm hug from behind and hears a smile against his ear, “it’s mine.” Mingyu says, showing off a black kitten themed umbrella he brought in front of him. 

Wonwoo blinks before letting out a soft laugh. “You are such a showoff.” He says and watches the way the corner of Mingyu’s lips curl into a smile. “How did you know I was here?”

“Ran into Jaehyun and he told me you and Doyoung were studying, and I just knew you didn’t bring an umbrella.” Mingyu answers as they prepare to leave. Wonwoo huffs.

“I’m not that predictable.”

Mingyu chuckles. “Sure, sure.” They exit the library and Mingyu hooks an arm around Wonwoo pulling him in with a sly smile. “I can feel you’re gaining muscle again. Looks like the workouts with me aren’t a waste after all.”

Wonwoo scoffs. “Don’t flatter yourself when you can’t even do more pushups than me.”

Doyoung and Jaehyun watch from behind as Wonwoo and Mingyu joke around by themselves in front of them. He hums, looking at Mingyu whispering something into Wonwoo’s ears that makes him laugh out loud. “How are they not together?” Doyoung comments quietly. He and Wonwoo are mainly friends through class and hang out only every so often but Jaehyun knows Mingyu more than he does with Wonwoo. 

“They’re not.” Jaehyun answers and Doyoung turns to him with a confused look in his eyes.

“Really? They seem like they’ve been together for a while now.”

Jaehyun shrugs. “Mingyu always tells me that they’re just good friends.” He says and Doyoung hums but is not convinced. 

“Forty-eight, forty-nine, and fifty,” Seungcheol finishes counting as he tallies the marks on his clipboard. He clicks close his pen and hands Mingyu his water bottle after the boy has finished his set of pushups. “You’re sure energetic lately.” He comments.

Mingyu raises a brow with questions as he drinks his water. “What do you mean?” He asks, setting his bottle down next to the dumbbells. 

Seungcheol hums. “You seem more cheery these days. Are you seeing someone?”

Mingyu laughs. “Me? Seeing someone? You know I’m not into relationships.” He says as he stands and walks towards the chest press so he could start on his chest workouts. “Can you countdown for me, hyung?”

Seungcheol clicks on his timer. “Seriously, what even is your type? When’s the last time you were even with someone?”

“Whoa, too many questions at once. Besides, why do you want to know, hyung? What, are you into me?”

Seungcheol smacks the back of Mingyu’s head. “As if! I’m just curious since your ass is lonely is hell.”

“Well, that’s just rude,” Mingyu pouts but laughs. He stops his workout and insteads leans against it, humming as he tries to answer Seungcheol’s questions. “I guess my type is someone I can get along with. And if I find them naturally cute and charming. Also anyone who has a nice smile.” The list goes on but Seungcheol stopped listening after the first few seconds. Cute? Charming? Nice smile? Shit, that could be anyone.

“Oh hey, is Wonwoo not picking you up today?” Seungcheol asks when they start packing to leave the gym, knowing very well that Wonwoo always comes to meet the younger man after his workouts so they could walk home together. “I don’t see him today.”

“Oh, he’s at home reading.” Mingyu answers. “We went to the library yesterday and he found a really good book so he’s been reading it all day. Ah, which reminds me, I need to buy some groceries. Wonwoo hyung really wants pocky otherwise he warned me to sleep with one eye open.”

Seungcheol blinks. “I thought Wonwoo hates pocky?”

“Who the hell hates pocky?”

“Since when did Wonwoo like pocky?”

“Wonwoo hyung has always liked pocky.”

“Wow,” Seungheol blinks again, amazed. “What else does he like? He’s kinda picky.”

Mingyu frowns. “Wonwoo hyung isn’t picky at all. He’ll practically eat anything and not gain weight. And he loves any kind of snacks but he especially loves pocky and corn chips. Oh and he likes it when I make ramen for him. He can’t eat seafood because his body can’t take it, but he likes cheeseburgers. Also Wonwoo hyung likes reading, watching dramas, –he’s been cutting off his gaming– and he enjoys walks in the park. Oh and–”

_ Alright, time to tune him out again _ , Seungcheol thinks to himself but continues to examine the way Mingyu talks about Wonwoo. There’s really no difference in his eyes, no sparks, no heart eyes, just normal Mingyu talking nonstop.

“How are you and Wonwoo not dating yet?” Seungcheol flat out decides to ask out of curiosity. He scans Mingyu’s eyes that just blink at him before the latter gives a set of chuckles.

“First Minghao, then Jihoon hyung, and now you, hyung?” Mingyu laughs. “Wonwoo hyung and I don’t have that relationship. Sure, we cuddle and kiss from time to time, but it’s purely platonic. We’ve known each other for so long that there’s no need to go beyond that.”

Seungcheol tries to wrap his mind around that logic but frankly it just made his head hurt a bit, so he decides to stay quiet and let the kids do whatever they do.

“It’s getting late, we should head home.” Mingyu says to Wonwoo when the clock hits two in the morning. They were in Jeonghan’s apartment for a little movie night but after seeing Wonwoo yawn for about five times in a minute, Mingyu decides it’s probably time to get some rest. 

Seungkwan watches from the side as Mingyu offers a hand for Wonwoo to get up from his spot, which the older gladly takes into his own hand and continues to hold him as they begin to collect their coats. Mingyu whispers something to Wonwoo who nods at his words before they head towards the door after their goodbyes.

“I can’t believe they’re not married yet.” Seungkwan finally speaks after the so-called ‘we’re only best friends couple’ left the apartment. “Best friends, my ass.”

Hansol chuckles next to him. “I agree. They’d be perfect for each other. And Wonwoo hyung wouldn’t have to go through a new guy every month or so.”

“And Mingyu hyung would finally know what it’s like to be in a relationship!” Chan pipes up. 

“It’s a shame they won’t get together though.” Joshua eventually adds in. “They’re polar opposites yet they fit with each other so well.”

“We could go on double dates!” Jun whines to Minghao. “The four of us would be so fun together!”

“That would be chaotic, babe.”

Seokmin blinks. “What if...they are already together but they’re not telling us?” There’s a moment of silence as everyone blink at each other. Well, it’s surely not  _ impossible _ but it’s still a reach. Seokmin shrugs. “I’m probably wrong.”

“Yeah, you’re probably wrong.”

On the way home, Mingyu feels the way Wonwoo links their arms together for warmth. The weather is just about turning a little chillier and the green leaves are changing into a nice color of browns, reds, and yellows. “Cold?” Mingyu asks, looking down to see the top of Wonwoo’s head.

“I’m alright.” Wonwoo answers, holding Mingyu tighter. 

The younger man smiles, quickly pressing his nose onto the crown of Wonwoo’s hair before looking forward again. They walk in silence, listening to the crunches of leaves they step on and the wind blowing through their ears. 

And when they arrive back at their apartment, Mingyu pulls out his keys and fumbles with it to get the right one. They stumble inside and Wonwoo immediately pulls them down on the couch, laughing with joy in his chest.

“Let me at least take off our coats,” Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo lets him do so, hanging their coats onto the hanger and grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen. When he returns , he sits down on the other side and lets Wonwoo rest his legs upon his thighs. “Such scrawny legs.” He teases as Wonwoo rolls his eyes and gives him a kick. Mingyu laughs. “Alright, alright I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo rests back down on the couch, scrolling through his phone as Mingyu mindlessly massages his legs. “Hey, I have a question.” Mingyu breaks the silence and Wonwoo puts down his phone to stare at the younger man, attentive. “Why  _ aren’t _ we together?”

It takes a moment for Wonwoo to process the question before he sits up with a chuckle. “Now you’re asking that too?” 

Mingyu shrugs. “I mean, I’m not looking forward to anything. But lately I feel like everyone has been asking us that question. What do they see that we don’t see?”

Wonwoo pouts. “You do have a point. Still, I don’t think it’s any of their business whether or not we get together.”

Mingyu silently agrees. He’s not asking for Wonwoo to go out with him anyway. He just wants to know why everyone thinks they’re so compatible together. “Would you not like to date me?”

“It’s different when I already know so much about you. It’s not like I have a crush on you.” Wonwoo answers. “Do you have a crush on me?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “Not really.” He replies. “But how can I be sure I don’t?” It takes a moment for Wonwoo to answer; it’s a hard question after all. But when Wonwoo finally finds an idea, he shifts in his spot and holds a hand against Mingyu’s cheek, leaning closer until their lips touch.

Wonwoo slips his tongue in, letting it dance together with Mingyu as he lays the younger down on the end of the couch. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, or even made out, it all comes naturally now.

Mingyu puts a hand on Wonwoo’s waist and his other through his hair, pulling him closer. Kissing Wonwoo is sweet. His lips are thin but soft and he does this really cool thing with his tongue that Mingyu can’t really name what it is. He chases after Wonwoo when the older tries to part, just for one more touch before he lets him break the kiss with a trail of saliva hitting their chins.

“Have a crush on me yet?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu blinks before ultimately shaking his head.

“No. It’s the same as before. How do you feel?”

“Not different.” Wonwoo sits back on Mingyu’s torso, fixing his front bangs from the makeout. “Well that confirms it.” 

Mingyu chuckles, propping onto his elbows as he smiles at Wonwoo. “I guess that’s that.” He says, reaching to caress Wonwoo’s cheek and the latter purrs into the touch. 

Wonwoo smiles back and leans down for one more quick kiss before sitting back up. “I do like this. And I like you,” He says, “not the same way that people think, but the same way you think, and same the way you like me back.”

“I do like you back.” Mingyu says. “And I like whatever we have here.”

“Well, that’s it then. Let’s just stay whatever we have here.” Wonwoo suggests with a bright smile that Mingyu could not deny even if someone paid him. “No need for labels, no boyfriends, no names. Just this.”

“Right,” Mingyu replies with a returning smile and he slowly pulls Wonwoo in for another kiss and whispers, “Let’s just stay like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while since my last fic!  
> how is everyone doing? hope you all are staying well and staying safe! 
> 
> i've been having such a writer's block these past six/seven(?) months because i've been stuck at home without any inspiration and when i do write, it's so much harder to continue and push with it without already feeling bored of it,   
> i have so many unfinished fics in making it's horrible T^T
> 
> but thank goodness i finished up this one because i found the idea kinda cute about friends who just want to stay friends and not be pressured into a relationship. 
> 
> anyways i'll try to finish the rest of my unfinished work that's with both svt and nct LOL and until the next update, see you then and follow me on twitter if you'd like to keep in touch! 
> 
> follow me here!  
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> 


End file.
